


飞鸟不鸣（三）

by tonia



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 华嘎, 金主嘎
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia/pseuds/tonia
Summary: 我改变主意了！我要给嘎嘎幸福





	飞鸟不鸣（三）

阿云嘎带着老同学和四小只成为小组第一时特别开心，那种感觉就像是上学时拿到理想成绩一样。

但是这雀跃的心情在得知新的玩法后变成了惴惴不安。

从适配度上来说，他和郑云龙都希望和尚雯婕出品人合作，但是四个年轻人表示更希望和henry合作。

阿云嘎自从上次差点被当场抓包后一直都下意识将两人分隔开来，他一直用拙劣的演技表示自己和henry不熟，也在镜头前表示想选择那位女性出品人合作；但是又不希望自己表象地太刻意，他看了眼对他露出憧憬眼神的年轻人们，内心纠结又不忍。

而就在他举棋不定的时候，两位出品人意外开始了“争宠”。

这还是阿云嘎第一次看到henry手足无措到连续说了七八个“我”都没能组织好语言。

生活里向来都是年纪稍小的青年让着他，偶尔在床上把男人惹急了，转身哄哄也就好了，两人保持着亲密关系的同时，也默契地给对方自己的空间，从未出现过慌张或是急眼的处境。

看着对方因为并不熟练的中文而在口头处于劣势，突然就开始做起了俯卧撑，阿云嘎终于忍不住笑了出来，为了掩饰自己的失态他抿唇捂住了嘴巴，一面觉得青年说不出的可爱，一面感叹这个音乐天才的脑回路还是这么清奇。

更让他捧腹的是，一旁稳重的廖昌永老师也不嫌事儿大地来了几个俯卧撑。

阿云嘎决定抓住这个难得的机会逗逗henry，于是故意拖长了音调，放满了语速，拐了山路十八弯来宣布他们组最终决定的合作出品人。

然而在看到对方由惊讶变成惊喜的表情后，男人才后知后觉，这下他相当于把自己也逼进胡同里了。

不过阿云嘎向来不是逃避现实的人。

想着自己早晚有一天要面对这些破事，长痛不如短痛，他决定先大大方方相处着，走一步看一步，现在的生活来之不易，他说什么也不能轻易放弃。

于是在一起讨论下一轮的演唱搭配和歌曲选择时，阿云嘎终于放开了手脚跟成员打闹。

他特地让方书剑坐在自己旁边，隔开了郑云龙，也让henry一个人坐在了主位；这个位置总体来说小金主还是满意的，他可以肆无忌惮盯着阿云嘎而不会被注意到。

期间阿云嘎偷偷观察着郑云龙，觉得他和平时的表现别无二致，总算是放下心来。

然后又因为henry太露骨的视线频繁地想使眼色，却又无意识表现出平时和对方相处时撒娇活泼的形态。

这一场讨论总体来说还算顺利，决定了曲目后大家各自开始了练习配合。

之前阴差阳错henry没有在现场观看阿云嘎演唱《希拉草原》的机会，这次他就假公济私了一回，要求其他五人跟他合唱，让阿云嘎独唱这首他最拿手的蒙语歌。

节目组请来了巴音满德呼演奏歌曲开头的马头琴部分，阿云嘎和他一起在练习室认真练歌时，玻璃门外探过来一个身影，henry笑嘻嘻地进来围观，时不时来两段钢琴伴奏。

“休息一下吧？喝点水？还是牛奶？”操着一口标志的台普，henry像招呼客人一样看着巴音老师，顺手给阿云嘎开了一瓶特仑苏。

“你们合好啦？其他人呢？”

“不知道，先回去了吧，等会儿去吃饭呗？老师要一起吗？”除了见面礼貌性地点头对视，henry的视线就忍不住往阿云嘎脸上去，说话间晃荡着想伸手搂他，被一个抬起的手肘给打断了。

阿云嘎嘬着牛奶瓶抬眼瞥了一下对方，警告他还有别人在的时候不要动手动脚。

谁知这一眼让青年更兴奋了，脸上笑容扩大，眼睛眯地都快看不见了。

这时几声马头琴独特的音调意外转移了henry的注意力。

阿云嘎笑道：“你不是乐器库吗？这个会不？我们蒙古的乐器~”

“诶诶这个有意思。”

“要不要试一下？” 巴音满德呼起身将琴递给henry。

“老师你先拉两下我看看。”青年兴趣十足地看着这个独特的乐器。

阿云嘎站到正面看着巴音满德呼拉出几个单音，然后就撒手了；虽然早就见识过henry惊人的音乐天赋，但是他第一次见到对方立刻上手一个从未学过的弦乐器，他知道马头琴可不是个简单的乐器，更确信青年没有学过。

而成功拉出几个单音后，henry竟然磕磕绊绊拉出了希拉草原的主旋律。

男人右手拿着牛奶忍不住看呆了：“哇，厉害啊~”

Henry端着马头琴抬头朝阿云嘎抛了个媚眼：“等我练练下次给你伴奏好不好。”

“哎呀你快把琴还给哥哥。”阿云嘎人吓一跳，生怕被看出什么来，赶紧转移话题。

一旁沦为背景的巴音老师：“……”

而当晚俩人在henry的住处过夜时，男人又开始后悔自己中文不好话还多。

此时阿云嘎两条长腿正因为快感的堆积缠在青年劲瘦的腰上轻轻磨蹭，忽然被一股外力阻断了喷发，男人立刻扭动着试图挣脱阻碍。

“你……你放手，恩~”因为长时间地喘息，男人声音带着暗哑，从鼻息间逼出的尾音有种黏腻的质感，他无力地抓着对方手腕，因为弱点被全然掌控，不敢用力去挣脱，然而青年还顶在那要命的一点缓缓动作，快感顺着尾椎一波一波冲荡着全身，涨潮般越堆越高，却迟迟找不到突破口。

“叫声哥哥来听听……恩？”henry又开始使坏地在阿云嘎快要高潮的时候捏住对方命根子，欣赏他皱着英气的眉毛泪眼朦胧地看着他的迷离神态。

白天时阿云嘎活泼好动的样子和喊别人哥哥时清脆的声音让青年有点上头，说什么也要占点便宜当一次他的 “哥哥”。

“你……啊~……你比我小”就算开口的声音已经带着令人羞耻的啜泣声，男人还是努力和快感斗争着试图保持理智。

青年不慌不忙地俯身叼住男人无意识伸出的舌尖，来了个结结实实地热吻。

然而还在寻找突破口的快感无法控制地继续堆积，被上下夹击的阿云嘎只觉得头皮都开始发麻，脑海里一片浆糊，浑身毛孔都炸开，终于坚持不住哼哼着央求henry。

“呜……哥哥~哥哥……我要……呜啊！……啊~哈啊…………”

henry在听到第一声哥哥之后就放开了右手，紧紧拥着男人开始大开大合地撞击，他也忍地很辛苦，在达到目的后开始放任自己大肆动作。

而阿云嘎几乎在对方松手的瞬间就抽搐着射了出来，对方毫不停顿的挺进延长了他的快感，男人从耳后到脖颈胸口都泛出汹涌的红色，眼泪不受控制地没入两鬓，半张着红肿的双唇无声地尖叫。

这一阵仿佛让人死过一遍的快感过去后阿云嘎发现henry还没射，这时被频频擦过前列腺引起的就不是快感了，简直能称得上是一种折磨。

他推搡着压在身上的青年，眼前像蒙着一层雾一般只能看到henry模糊的身影，不停地叫他快点射。

青年一边在阿云嘎衣服能遮住的地方种草莓，一边逗他：“刚才还说慢点慢点的，现在又快点了？”

瞬间阿云嘎整个脸都红了，呻吟了半天不知道说什么好，最后又可怜地威胁到：“……你再这样……不跟你做了！”

然而henry射过一次后又缠着对方在浴室做了一次。

好在用的都是比较轻松的姿势，第二天阿云嘎很庆幸自己没有表现出什么异常，在这个舞台上演唱了一次《希拉草原》也算是圆满了。


End file.
